Nowadays, touch mobile terminals are being used by more and more users. Usually, operations on a touch mobile terminal are accomplished on a two-dimensional (2D) plane. In other words, manipulations of the mobile terminal and applications thereof are accomplished by touching different positions on a surface of a touch screen of the mobile terminal. However, for the conventional way of manipulating the touch screen, related operations can be achieved only when the user touches a certain position, so there is a limitation on the user's operations.
In the prior art, methods of achieving 3D operations on a touch screen of a mobile terminal are usually based on the visual sense or based on sensors. For gesture identification based on the visual sense, an image of the gesture is captured by a capturing device, and the image is analyzed and processed to identify the gesture according to gesture models already known. This kind of gesture identification is greatly affected by the environmental factors. For gesture identification based on the sensors, usually acceleration information is obtained and used to identify the gesture. However, the sensors need to be additionally provided in the mobile terminal.